Beyond Birthday X Reader: Wish
by jokerXharley774
Summary: You are in love with Beyond, but sadly he's not real. Does that stop you from loving him? NO! You embrace it! Every night, for a whole year, you wish for him to come true, but never worked. Well, tonight that wish finally comes true. Please read and Enjoy! (: I DO NOT OWN BEYOND BIRTHDAY!
1. The Wish

Remember(:

" " Means talking

' ' Means thought

You were brushing your teeth, getting ready for bed. You didn't like brushing your teeth  
but if you didn't, you would never hear the end of it from your mom. You put everything away and started to crawl in bed, turning on your TV with the remote. You didn't feel sleepy at all so you would just watch TV until you felt sleepy.

An hour passed by and it was already 11:09 P.M., usually if your awake by this hour you make a wish when it turns 11:11 P.M. You thought of what you should wish for and though of Beyond Birthday. Just thinking about him gave you goose bumps and made you feel all happy inside. Yeah he was a serial killer and was fixated on wanting to surpass L, even if he had to do it the wrong way by being a criminal. You still loved everything about him, even his eyes were amazing. He was born with Shinigami eyes, you thought that was freaking amazing. You sighed happily at thought and looked at the clock; it was 11:11 P.M.

While you lay on the bed, you held your hands close to your chest and closed your eyes.

"Please….please make Beyond Birthday real, I love him so much… I want him and me to live a happy life together..." you beg over and over again.

After minutes of begging, it's 11:23. You don't feel sleepy yet, just sad that he can never be real. You turn off your TV and turn your whole body away from it. You try to go to sleep but you can't, you lie in bed and just stare at the darkness surrounding you. You hate that you have crush on someone who doesn't exist.

You never told anyone, except your 2 best friends' (1st Best Friends Name) and (2nd Best Friends Name).

They feel the same way you do, (1st best friends name) is completely in love with (their crush's name).

And (2nd Best Friends name) loves (their crush's name).

You all knew it would never happen though because they were only in Anime or Manga. And if any of you told someone, they would either think you're crazy or stupid.

You sighed, unhappily and close your eyes. Then you hear something shuffle in your room.

You quickly get up and turn around, only to be stopped by a hand covering your mouth.

You stare in horror at the shadowed figure in front of you, your heart was racing.

"_..." said the stranger "when I let go of my hand, don't scream"

You nodded and he let go.

You were shaking now.

"H-how do you k-know my n-name?..." you whispered

Then you heard a deep chuckle.

"Well there's a good reasons for that" the stranger said "you wished for me to be real".

Your eyes widened at the comment. Was it "him"?

You quickly scrambled to turn on your lamp that was near your bed on your desk. You turned back to look at the man near you.

It really was him.

Your heart was definitely beating faster now.

"Beyond…."


	2. Getting Ready For School!

*~~~~~~~~Authors Note! READ PLZ ~~~~~~~~~*

*Hi Readers! Just wanted to inform you on an important thing. In the story you have 1 brother, and 2 sisters. Your brother is 18 and is about to move out soon. One of your sisters is 21 and has already moved out. And your other sister is 3 years old. You can name them your brother and sisters though to anything you want, unless you have brothers and sisters that you can actually use. Also, you aren't living in a city; it's a small town. Trust me, there's a reason why you live here, it's all part of my plan! MUHAHAHA! XD. This story is kind of based on me in some way; it all comes from my dreams. That's how I get the idea and inspiration, weird huh? Thank you for listening and I hope you enjoy!*

Remember (:

" " Means talking

' ' Means thought

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ON TO THE STORY ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Beyond? Beyond Birthday?" you whispered.

You stood there, wide eyed, at the person in front of you. So many thoughts were running through your head, but his voice brought you out of them.

"The one and only" Beyond said with a sly grin.

'How is this possible? What's going?!' you thought.

Out of nowhere, you start to poke him.

"Umm, what are you doing?" he asks confused.

"Just making sure your real and not a dream or illusion" you continue poking him.

After about a minute, you give up and know that this is really happening.

Beyond got off the bed and walked around your room, picking up items and examined them.

"You know, I thought you'd be happy to see me" he said as he picked up a photo frame.

You stopped all your thought processes and looked at him with sincere eyes.

"I-I-I'm sorry" you started "it's just that, you're not supposed to be real, but here you are"

He put the photo frames down and turned towards you.

"Do you want me to leave-"before he could finish his sentence, you screamed

"NO!"

You quickly covered your mouth.

He looked at you shocked by your outburst. You gained your composure and started to speak again.

"Please don't leave Beyond…." You held your hands together in a pleading way.

"Please?..."

He moved towards you and sat on the opposite side of you on the bed.

"Of course I won't leave you _" he said, putting a piece of (hair color) stray hair behind your ear.

You smiled and gave him a hug.

He twitched and you pulled back.

"Sorry..." you said with a blush

"N-no it's o-okay" he smiled.

You both looked at each other for minutes, trying to get every detail of each other. He had ebony black hair, it looked like L's hair length, but it looked way neater then L's. He wore a black shirt that has a wide collar with long sleeves, and loose, baggy blue jeans. He was barefoot and had pale skin that made him look like a vampire, not to mention his bright red eyes. They were amazing to look at; it felt like you were in a trance and couldn't look away.

As you looked at his eyes, you noticed what he was staring at; he was looking over your head.

That's when it hit you; he was looking at your life span.

"Beyond?" you say, trying to get his attention.

He shakes his head.

"I-I'm sorry" he apologizes with a wide smile.

You smile back. You didn't want to ask about your life span. You look at your alarm clock; it's 12:00 A.M.

"Beyond, I have to wake up early tomorrow for school" you pause "I need to go to bed"

Beyond nods and lies down on the floor next to your bed.

"Beyond!" you whisper.

"What?" he asks.

"You know you can sleep up here with-"before you could finish, he quickly got off the floor and went into your bed under the covers.

You laugh at his antics.

"What?" he asked with amusement.

"Nothing" you laugh and crawl under the covers with him.

You feel weird that the person who you love and adore is in your bed, not to mention that he is not real.

You turn to look at him, he's already asleep.

'He looks cute when he's asleep and not murdering people' you thought and giggle.

You turn and face the wall, falling asleep with a smile on your face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 5:30 IN THE MORNING ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Your nearby alarm starts to go off, you awake with a jolt and start to groan. You quickly scramble up and stretch your arm to turn off the alarm. What you forgot was that there was somebody lying next to you. You put your elbow down and accidently elbow Beyond in the chest. He groans and quickly gets up. You're halfway to reaching the alarm but he accidently pushes you off the bed. You gasp as you fall down, Beyond quickly grabs your arm but wasn't balanced on the bed and falls with you.

You and Beyond hit the ground with a thud and both groan in pain.

You feel that he is on top of you and you blush at the thought.

'He's on me! He's on me! He's on me! He's on me! He's on top of me!' was the only thing that ran through your mind.

"A-are you o-okay _- _?"

"Y-yes….umm B-Beyond?"

"Y-yes?"

"W-would you mind g-getting off m-me?"

"Oh s-sure" he replies as he gets up.

Beyond sits on the bed, yawning and stretching. You go turn your alarm off and turn on your small lamp on your desk.

"Ok Beyond. I'm gonna take a quick shower, when I come back you can take a shower, alright?"

"Okay" he smiles.

You head for your closet and drawer to get your "girl items" and school uniform. You don't really like having uniforms but they were required for every school in your county. You were happy that you got at least nice colors to wear that consist of black, green, white and grey polo with khaki or black pants/shorts/skirts. You decided to wear a grey polo with black pants and your favorite pair of converse. You head into the bathroom that is next to your room and in the middle between your room and your brother's.

After about a 10 minute shower, you got dressed in the bathroom. You made your hair (straight or curly) today. You throw you pajamas into your dirty clothes basket and head out of the bathroom to tell Beyond to take a shower. You were lucky that everyone in your house was asleep at this hour. Though your brother was right across from you, but he was heavy sleeper so you didn't worry. Once you open the door you see Beyond sleeping away on your bed.

You sigh.

You walk up to the side of the bed and start to poke his head.

He stirs and blinks his eyes.

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and bacey! Time to wake up!" you say cheerfully.

He groans and pulls the covers over his head.

"I don't want to! It's too early!" he replies in a whiny voice.

You laugh.

"Yeah but I have to wake up at this time, I don't wanna miss the bus, and you're not allowed to be here so you have to come with me"

Beyond didn't budge.

You were thinking about pushing him off the bed, but he might kill you for that. You pushed that thought away, then came up with another one.

"Oh well, if you're gonna be that way then I'll just go eat that jar of Strawberry Jam by myself" you said.

Suddenly Beyond sprang out of the bed.

"Haha! I got you!" you laughed and grabbed his hand leading him to the bathroom.

"If you take a shower, then I'll give you the jam, okay?"

He sighs "okay" and goes into the bathroom.

You quietly go in the kitchen; you go to the fridge to get the strawberry jam and (favorite juice). You grab 2 cups and pour (favorite juice). You put (favorite juice) back and grab a (favorite flavor) pop tart. You put everything on your desk and start to eat your pop tart while watching SpongeBob. You loved cartoons, just because you were 17 didn't mean you had to stop. Plus it was the only GOOD thing on at 6:20 A.M. Beyond came in with his hair and shirt soaking wet. You hand him the strawberry jam, he grabs it with a huge grin on his face. He starts to eat it with his hands and watches the TV. You both kept watching TV and talked about things, Beyond mostly asked you questions about yourself. You looked at your clock. It read 6:35 A.M.

You turned your head towards Beyond, about to speak but stopped when you saw him shaking.

You quickly got up and ran to you closet. You ransacked your closet to find one of your hoodies.

"_, what are you doing?" Beyond asked, but instead of getting an answer, he got a hoodie being put on him by you. Then you put a blanket over him.

"There! Much better!" you exclaimed.

Beyond looked at you, then down at the hoodie. It was black and had your school's name on it.

"Thank you _" he smiled.

You couldn't see it but he was blushing a little.

You guys went back to watching TV and waited till it was 6:50 A.M.

"Ok Beyond, let's go to the bus stop" you said as you grabbed your (favorite color) backpack and put on your Batman varsity jacket.

You noticed that Beyond wasn't wearing any shoes, so you grabbed your brother's socks and a pair of his old shoe.

'He wouldn't mind right?' you thought

You guys head out of your house and walk towards the bus stop, which came exactly when you guys arrived at the bus stop. Lucky!

When you both reached the school, you took Beyond's hand and led him to the park.

"Here we are!" you shouted, breathing the morning fall air. You grab an item from your backpack and turn to look at Beyond.

"Here, take this" you gave him a small (2nd favorite color) backpack.

"What's this for?" he asks.

"Well, you can't come to school with me because, well you know why" you say.

"Yeah, I understand" he says "but what's the backpack for?"

"You can hang out here until school is over. I packed you my PSP and Nintendo DS, it should keep you occupied. I put my phone number in there too, just in case. There are stores that way; you just have to walk a bit farther." You pointed out.

He looked at you with a confused expression and grabbed the backpack.

"Oh! And there's money too, just in case you get hungry or want to buy something." You smile as you hand him some money.

"Why?" he asks suddenly.

"Huh? Why what?"

"Why are you doing all of this for me?"

Your eyes widen, you weren't expecting this. You looked down to the ground and felt embarrassed about what you were going to say.

"W-well, It's b-because I-I like y-you B-Beyond" you smile shyly; a deep red blush comes to your cheeks.

He blushes and doesn't say anything.

You didn't look up to see his reaction, you felt so weird being watched under his red gaze.

Before Beyond could say anything, the school bell was rung.

"I have to go; I'll be here at 2:20 to get you, Bye!" you yell.

As you run towards the school, a hand grabs your arm.

You turn around.

A pair of warm lips smashes into yours.

It's Beyond.

His eyes are closed, but yours are wide open.

Beyond. THE BEYOND! Was locking lips with you. YOU!

You were shocked but slowly melted into the kiss. It felt wonderful! You were so happy, but it sadly ended when both of you needed air. You both started to pant and looked at each other with loving eyes.

The final bell from the school struck.

"Ummm, I have to go" you say.

He nods.

You smile.

You quickly give him a hug and peck him on the lips and turn to run towards your school. Still all giddy from the kiss you received from Beyond.

As you leave, Beyond watches you run. Once you're out of view, he puts the backpack on his back and heads into the park.

He grins.

"Hm, this should be interesting"


End file.
